Holiday on Hoth
by chapellefan
Summary: Even a stiff like Malavai Quinn could learn to... relax. Female SW/Quinn. SPOILERS! Rated T for slightly suggestive themes.


(**Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own the property of Star Wars: The Old Republic. SW:TOR is copyrighted to the Bioware Corporation, Electronic Arts, George Lucas and all respective parties. Please support the official release.

Text in _italics _represents past events.

Text in _(parenthesis italics)_ represents Alien Text translated to Galactic Basic.)

**The following has been a paid advertisement of Tuno Industries. Tuno: The Leading Holo-order for specialty goods.**

"Hello there my students! Master Languss Tuno, here. You know, not all of us have the time, patience or lifespan necessary to become Jedi Masters. Fortunately for you, I have an exciting new offer in store! Introducing Master Languss Tuno's 5-day Training-Kit! You, yes, you can command the Force in just 5 days! The Training Kit comes with my book on Meditation techniques, a holo on how to find your center, and in limited quantities this pre-owned lightsaber, autographed by me! Think of the exciting opportunities you can have by mastering the Force.

-**Save the Galaxy**

**-Remember repressed memories**

**-Destroy War Factories of the Dark Side**

**-Face the Sith Emperor**

**-Convert Sith into Jedi**

**-Party Tricks**

**-And Much, much more…**

"But don't take my word for it! Listen to these satisfied testimonials! "

**Master Rorso Ciggs**: "Master Guss' Training helped me learn to… use the Force. I would just be a nobody without it. You'll be… s-s-"

"_Satisfied."_

"Satisfied!"

**Master Zalbaar**: "(_The Jedi Training Kit totally changed my life. I like it a lot! It's… awwwwwwwwesome.)"_

(Bzzt!)

"Hey, Risha can you help me for my ad-"

"No."

(Bzzt!)

"Akaavi, can you- Wow! So, that's what you look like without your armor!"

"**DIE!**"

"Wait, no, not the camera-"

(Bzzt!)

"But wait, there's more! Order in the next 7 days and you'll receive this floating rock! Convince even the most evil of Sith Lords when you levitate this rock above! So, remember my students. When you wish to be a Jedi Master, you **Gotta Get Guss**!"

**Warning:** Master Languss Tuno's 5 day Training Kit is for entertainment purposes only. Claims made by this advertisement have not been certified by the Galactic Republic or Jedi Council. All sales are final. Translation of Wookie Language may or may not be correct. If you do see a Sith Lord, you should probably run away… fast.

**Holiday on Hoth**

_Using his intricate sense of scheduling, Malavai Quinn would've known that the newest edition of their crew, Broonmark would've fallen asleep… now. Even so, he made a quick inspection to see that all of the Fury's crew was asleep. Vette, collarless sadly, was dosing off in the engine room, Jaesa slumbering in a deep meditative state, Pierce, oddly enough, leaning against a wall and snoring rather loudly, and the Talz butcher, curdled up in a ball. He then made his way to inspect the True Sith female in her quarters. As far as he could tell, she was deep in slumber. As he went back to bridge, he noticed a rather uncharacteristic shiver from her. He turned around, inspected his surroundings and went to tuck the crimson female into her bed._

"_We can't have you waking up, can we?" He whispered._

"_**Greetings, Mr. Quinn!"**__ A rather booming voice came into the room. Quinn whipped around only to find it was the ship's droid, 2V-R8. "__**If there is anything I can assist with-"**_

"_Activate discretion protocols, passcode: By His will." _

_Suddenly, 2V-R8 was deactivated without noise. Quinn double checked again to make sure everyone was fast asleep. As it was so, he activated the holoterminal to reveal a masked face wrapped in a metal body._

_Quinn bowed before his true master. "Darth Baras, I am ready to serve." _

"_Very good. I trust everything is according to plan?" The masked figure said, his voiced lowered thanks to Quinn's adjustments._

"_I must protest yet again. We are risking too much by allowing your apprentice to achieve this much."_

"_Patience, Mr. Quinn. As long as you are here to keep an eye on things, everything is under control."_

_Quinn nodded. Ever since he had received orders from Baras on Balmorra, he knew that he would have to remain as emotionally detached from the crew as possible. He had calculated numerous ways to assassinate Baras' apprentice but Baras forbade it. It was insisted that the apprentice be allowed to do Baras' bidding and turn the tide. Quinn feared it had been taken too far; there were… complications. _

"_But, my Lord! No one predicted she take Jaesa Willsaam alive!" _

"_It is of no concern. As long as Jaesa trusts you, she will have no reason to use her ability to see your true nature. Besides, judging from your reports, my apprentice displays pitiful weakness and mercy wherever she goes. That will be her undoing and that will be your point to exploit."_

_Quinn sighed, "Agreed. But, must we wait so long? Surely I could set the coordinates to pilot a ship through an asteroid field and flee."_

_Baras shook his head. "Tempting, but my apprentice is more than resourceful. No, let me spring the trap with Draagh and if that fails, it will fall to you." _

_Quinn nodded. "Of course, my lord."_

* * *

Snow. He hated snow. As being the unfortunate one in the group, he was forced to trek the frozen wasteland known as Hoth and followed his master out into the wastes.

"My L-lord. Due to the common temperature of this place, I recommend adding another layer to your clothing." Quinn said, attempting to remain professional under such harsh conditions.

"You're right, Quinn!" The Apprentice said, suddenly wrapping her arms around him. "We should stay close together so our bodies can warm each other up."

Quinn sighed. It was always like this. When Quinn first met with Baras' apprentice, he hadn't anticipated a character who was flirtatious, distracted or nonchalant. Despite being the few of True Sith heritage, she showed more traits of a Jedi, a rather poor example of a Jedi but regardless a Jedi. Her red skin and golden yellow eyes almost made the following troops scared of her, if not for the rather feminine grin she would give to passer bys. Add to that, her hair tied up in a pony tail, the color reminiscent of deep space, she was a fairly lax individual. If one were to muster up the courage, one would say 'kind'.

Is that what he found so attractive in her?

Sadly, it was true. Quinn, despite his best efforts, found himself feeling bits of emotion from the apprentice. He found her relaxed attitude… charming and felt his body temperature steadily rise up from frequent encounters. (It also didn't help matters that when she came into his quarters dressed in a slave girl outfit).

"Please, my Lord." He said, gently prying her off. "We have more pressing matters. Here, our reports indicate the White Maw is deeply trenched here. However by eliminating key forces and killing Master Sav, the Imperial Forces here should be able to-"

Quinn stopped for a moment. This was the longest he was able to talk without being interrupted by her.

"My Lord?" He said, whipping around, but alas to no avail. He searched frantically for her.

"_Blast! Has she found out my plan? Worse, is she missing? No, that can't be."_ He began deploying probes in order to scout her out.

"_Stay calm, Malavai. If you use your training, you will be able to assess the situation. Now, if I remember correctly, our coordinates are approximately-"_

Quinn stopped in midsentence and sighed. The large snowball covering his face gave him all the reassurance he needed.

"That was- Hahaha!" He spotted his master bowling over, seeing the trick she had just deployed.

"I'd say that was a good use of Force Camouflage!" She continued to tease, only to have a snowball thrown to her face.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"You left yourself wide open, my lord." Quinn smirked. 1 second later, he found himself ducking and weaving from his master's 'attacks'.

* * *

"Aww… How cute!" Vette said, staring at the holoterminal. Unbeknownst to their fearless leader (and hopefully Quinn), Vette had sent a reconnaissance probe to do a little 'spying' on the two of them while they were away. Vette smiled at simply the fact she found something more entertaining than the local Huttball match. But, this as she were to put it "was the finishing touch".

"Heh," Pierce said, joining the conversation. "I always knew he was aiming to climb up that loading ramp."

"Eww, Pierce!" The Twi'lek said, "Gross!"

"I must say, my Master looks like she's having a great deal of fun with that snowball fight." Jaesa replied.

"_(Fight?)"_ A Talz voice spoke out. Suddenly, Broonmark rushed out of the room, and began beating its chest.

"(_Yes! May the blood of the enemies spill and cleanse the soul as she drinks the essence of her foes and devours them! May she desecrate and gut her foe's entrails and leave them in the snow for all to find! May she come and become the victor of this fight!)"_

The rest of the crew sighed.

"Umm… no, Broonmark." Jaesa replied. "It's not 'that' kind of fight."

* * *

"I'm going to get you this time!" The Apprentice yelled. Malavai Quinn only met with frightened silence. She began to still herself when she saw an enormous shadow overtaking her own. She whipped around only to be forced on the ground by a massive white claw.

"Wampa!" Quinn yelled, rushing over to her side. Extending his wrist, he sprayed a thick layer of carbonite, freezing the Wampa in place for a few precious seconds. As he bent down to aid her in some way, the Wampa broke free and gave a colossal roar. As the Imperial Officer was about to aim his blaster, he felt the body below him leap at the monster and slash at it with her dual sabers.

He witnessed as he saw the True sith slash and hack and mercilessly slice the beast into a bloody mess. Even with the Wampa's massive strength, it was no match for the fury it had unleashed. The crimson female panted angrily before becoming woozy and fainting. Quinn immediately rushed to her side. It didn't take his extensive medical training to see that the large scrape on her shoulder was causing her to lose consiousness.

"Sit still while I dress this wound, my lord." Quinn said.

"I need you... to kiss it... away." She smirked, attempting to be coy even when injured.

"My Lord, please..." Quinn said, trying to bat it off. He knew she would live. He knew that if anything, she was more than capable of surviving this.

* * *

"_An excellent plan, Mr. Quinn..." Darth Baras said, analyzing the last of his notes._

"_Luring my apprentice out to some remote station in aims of of a non-existent device, only to spring a trap. Subtle, thought out and with the neural disruptor, you'll be able to knock whatever aid she'll receive. Not that it matters." _

"_Give the word, my Lord and it will be done right away." Quinn said, continuing to bow._

"_Not yet. Continue to earn her trust and then when she believes you to be a trusted ally, you will take that trust and use it to crush her!" _

"_I take it you see another appeal to this plan, my Lord?" _

_Darth Baras chuckled. "I only wish to be there to see the look on her face when she realizes she had been used. But alas, you alone will have that distinct honor, my servant." _

"_...Yes, my lord."_

* * *

He didn't understand why he was worried. Even now, she was being healed by the Kolto Tank on the ship. Quinn knew she would recover from this wound just as she did from all her other battles. And soon enough, she would return to her unprofessional misconduct of flirting with her and sparing her enemies. Yet, what he didn't understand was why he wanted the mission to be over so quickly. He never let his emotions get in the way of the mission.

Why was that so difficult now?

(**A/N**: I really enjoy Malavai Quinn's character. I think it's in part of him being so professional about the job without letting his insecurities or his frustrations get in the way, unlike Miranda Lawson. SW:TOR on the whole, I enjoy. Sure, there's the stigma of that monthly fee, some the companions are somewhat boring (Lt. Iresso), but I really do enjoy this game. The only thing I found sad was what happened with... 'you-know-who from game 1'

Until then,

Keep Writing!)


End file.
